


221b - Human Error

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [396]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: It doesn’t often happen that Sherlock miscalculates, but when it happens, it’s mostly related to people being so tediouslyhuman.221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b - Human Error

It doesn’t often happen that Sherlock miscalculates, but when it happens, it’s mostly related to people being so tediously _human_.

Like how could he have known that John was still angry, no, not angry but silently seething, when all data that he had to work with was the fact that John was quietly lying in bed, on his back, fingers laced over his belly?

Sherlock for one did not expect him to be still awake and also did not expect to suddenly be shouted at while getting into bed.

Which is why he is now lying on the floor with his blanket, but not his pillow, because one decided to fall with him and the other apparently sided with John and stayed on the bed.

It takes roughly five minutes for Sherlock to calm his galloping heart and then to start sulking and for John to control his breathing and silently count to 500. Then he crawls to the edge of the bed and peers down.

“I’m sorry I yelled. Come back up.”

“No.”

“Sherlock, don’t be ridiculous.”

“You shouted at me.”

“Well, yes. But you… Nevermind.”

“I’m quite comfortable here.”

“No, you’re not.”

“How would you know?”

“Oh, for God’s sake. Fine, have it your way. Move over.”

And with that, John grabs his pillow and rolls off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a comment-conversation I had with Chocolamousse after reading Atlin Merrick's [“Thoughts At Midnight, Specifically”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037020/chapters/41775788).  
> This is what she said: I totally can see Sherlock jumping and falling off the bed when John unexpectedly yelled at him and deciding in a fit of pique to spend the night on the floor just to make John feel guilty.
> 
> .


End file.
